


twin sized mattress

by golden_goose



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/pseuds/golden_goose
Summary: the morning after the halloween party





	

The morning after Halloween, Dee Reynolds wakes up with a pounding headache in someone else’s dress.

It takes a moment for her to realize where she is. It takes another for her to realize who the man sleeping on the floor beside her is.

_Shit._

Dee tries to remember what happened the night before, to figure out why she’s waking up next to her twin brother in the back office of their bar. She remembers the party, remembers those disgusting McPoyle brothers spilling milk on her, remembers being jealous of the attention the woman in the peacock costume was getting from her friends.

Dee also remembers dragging _Charlie_ into the back office, and pushing _Charlie_ down on the desk, and undoing _Charlie’s_ pants, and...

Only Charlie’s not the one beside her. It’s Dennis. In Charlie’s costume.

_Shit shit shit_

She knows what she did. What they did. She also knows that no one can ever find out about it.

Dee rushes to grab her things as a familiar sense of shame fills her. The quicker she can get out of here, the quicker she can have another drink, the quicker she can forget this ever happened. She’s closing the door behind her just as Dennis begins to stir.

She steals a bottle of tequila for the road.


End file.
